Changing Lives
by SamHelenCarterMagnus
Summary: War changes a person. Now Harry and Hermione has a chance to change the future. How will they fare against the manipulations of Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny? HHr NeLu MMFF
1. Battlefields of War

A/N:: No Horcruxes! Ignores HBP and DH! Only Ron and Ginny bashing (Somewhat). Horcruxes changed around a little. No Hallows.

There is a lot of significant inspiration from The End to the Beginning. I am NOT trying to copy the authors idea.

While I'm wondering how to continue How Lily Makes a Difference I want to post this. So enjoy.

^*(%*&% $#%^&*&(*%$#^$&%*^(&)*_(+()*&&^%#$%^&*($%$E^&*()_(( #$%^^&*)(*^!#_

Chapter 1~

War changes a person so much that it is hard to see who they after. While Harry only went through one that he could remember with great detail and he wished he could forget. So much happened that Harry wanted to end everything.

After eight years at war Voldemort was dead but was it worth it? Everything and everyone he knew and loved was dead.

Cedric was the first to fall. Pettigrew had killed him right before Voldemort was resurrected. It had been the first fracture that had sent the wizarding world into chaos.

For a year no one had believed Harry when he said that the Dark Lord was back. Ron and Ginny had shown their true allegiance half way through the year when Harry asked why they didn't stand up for him. What they didn't know was that Hermione slipped Veriataserum in their drinks. It wasn't with Voldemort luckily but it wasn't with Harry either. They had been under Dumbledore's payroll with his trust fund money.

At the end of the year Harry and few of his friends; Hermione, Neville, Luna, Susan, Hannah, Fred, George and Colin headed to the Department of Ministries everyone but Luna had been badly injured and his godfather, Sirius had been the second casualty of the second wizarding war.

Hermione had a bad scar going across her chest. Neville had a broken nose and was missing three fingers on his right hand. Susan had cracked her skull open resulting in substantial brain damage. Fred and George had identical injuries, a dislocated right shoulder and a broken left ankle. Colin wound up missing his left eye and got a magical eye like Moody's only a week later.

After that things went downhill. Now the wizarding world knew that Voldemort was back. On top of that Harry learned about a prophecy that said Harry was marked to bring Voldemort down.

Dumbledore his so called mentor had hid this from him for so many years and then insisted that he go back to the Dursleys.

Harry spent the Summer being beaten by his relatives including Petunia who hadn't really participated before.

Harry ran away to Hermione's house. During his stay at the Granger house Harry finally realized that he was in love with his best friend and he told her so. The second night that Harry was there they completed a soul bond. Emma and Daniel Granger were unhappy that their sixteen year old daughter had sex but ultimately was glad that she found someone she could count on. Harry spent a week there before the Order of The Phoenix realized that he was at Hermione's house.

Harry and Hermione packed everything they owned and ran. The Grangers also packed up and went on vacation to America for the rest of the summer holidays. They returned at the end of September.

Harry and Hermione ran to a forest on the outskirts of Scotland and began to plan the downfall of Voldemort and his death eaters.

That was when everything began to change for the worst.

Voldemort did his first raid in Diagon Alley on August 18th when all the first years were brought in to do their school shopping.

All three muggleborn students for the new year were killed in a public execution by the death eaters. Minerva McGonagall was publicly tortured before being left for dead. In the end fourteen were killed and eight of them were children under the age of thirteen.

Minnie lived and was never the same. She went on to teach but she was an empty shell of who she once was.

Over the last two weeks of summer there was three more raids. The last one before September first was on Diagon alley again. Fred was killed. So was Moody.

This time Harry and Hermione was there to help. Hermione killed Macnair, the death eater who killed Fred.

Over the summer before what would have been the Potters sixth year the wizarding world lost 43 people. Twenty two were children not yet of age. Sixteen were under the age of six.

Harry comforted the love of his life that night. It was her first kill and would not get over it lightly.

For the next year Voldemort did different raids but only once every two or three months.

In between the raids Harry and Hermione studied and trained with sixth and seventh year spells and runes. They even created a few of their on spells.

One thing Hermione insisted on was to learn Occulemcy and Legilmency, which Harry learned he was a natural at.

Harry discovered that he was a battle mage with some degree of of talent in potions. It was much easier with the death eater scum Snape breathing down his neck.

Hermione discovered that she was exceptionally talented in healing and herbology with an average amount of success with battle magic.

Harry's first kill had been in the first raid of the death eaters that year in November. It had been the third Hogsmade weekend that year.

A group of six death eaters, Malfoy jr. Included attacked first the three broomsticks where most of the student were hanging out.

By the time Harry and Hermione learned what was happening bodies had already fallen. Four seventh years and five sixth years fought valiantly to protect the younger years and death was their price.

Once Harry and Hermione arrived all the third to fifth years hurried back to the castle with the head girl, Cho Chang leading them.

Neville, Hannah, Luna and Colin fought along side their two best friends. Susan was at St. Mungos due to the extensive brain damage that the last year had procured for her. Susan now had the mental capacity of a very slow four year old.

Already twelve bodies littered the streets of Hogsmade. The four still at Hogwarts had brought the DA (now known as the defence association) back together and trained their fellow classmates.

The next death came as a surprise. In their fight nobody had seen the curse sprout from the wand of a fallen death eater. In a small 'oh' Colin Creevy fell to the snow covered ground bleeding from a deep cut on his leg. It had hit an artery and now Colin would be dead in seconds. There was nothing they could do about it.

Harry knelt by his side with tears in his eyes. Hermione kneeled on the ground and had one hand on Colins shoulder while hitting curses at Death eaters.

"Tell Dennis that I love him." Colin said before gasping his last breath, his eyes still wide open. Harry closed them before he stood and shot a very powerful bludgeoning hex at the death eater who had killed his friend.

The result was instantaneous. The death eater who had killed Colin was sunken a foot into the cobblestone beneath the snow, his guts were all over him and the blood had gone almost ten feet in every direction..

Later after the battle Harry took the mask of of the death eater and found that it was Snape. For good measure Harry hit him with a cutting hex removing Snapes head from his body.

That raid cost fourteen lives. Hermione helped Harry over his first kill. It was the same with Hermiones and made them both sick to their stomach that the war resulted in having the light side kill.

Over the year another 26 lives were taken including Harry's manipulator Albus Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy had killed him without a twinge of regret.

The Potters hated Albus but no one deserved to die like that broken and bloody at the bottom of the astronomy tower.

The right after Albus' death Minerva and George joined them in their tent that was in the forest of dean.. Both were not the same as they had been before the war.

Minerva jumped at very little noise thinking the death eaters were coming back to torture her. She was still a strong fighter though she always slept in her animagus form now.

George was literally half of himself without his younger twin. The only other change was now George was missing his left ear from a summer raid on the platform.

Harry and Hermione taught them everything they knew. George taught them how to use joke shop items as weapons and Minerva began to teach them how to find their animagus form.

The next year of what should have been Harry and Hermione seventh year was spent training. The Ministry had been infiltrated and Umbridge was in charge of the Muggleborn (mudblood) reform camps with Malfoy Sr. And Jr.

There weren't as many raids and now the Muggle world was starting to notice their war with all the suspicious deaths they were getting.

Another 35 had died that year including Susan and Hannah when a raid at st. Mungos set fire to the entire fourth floor.

Poppy Pomfrey had died in that fire when she was sub lighting for a healer who had died the week before.

Filus Flitwick had died that year by Voldemorts hands himself. Filius was a superb duel champion but was unprepared by the ferocity that Voldemort attacked with. He had died by a large slab of rubble slamming into his short body at over 60 miles per hour.

Minnie went to his funeral in disguise. The three younger adults had their suspicions that Minnie was in love with that man.

Harry and Hermione had also completed their animagus training. To the surprise of Minnie and George the two of them had two forms each. Harry was a dark brown Inland Taipan with light brown circles around his eyes. It was a very venomous snake. His second form was that of a black Eurasian wolf with a white lightning bolt above his right eye. Hermiones first form was that of a panther with the remants of the scar from her debacle at the department of mysteries. Her second form was that of a Brown and black Siberian Husky.

Three months later The Grangers and Dursleys were found dead in their homes. They had been tortured to death in an attempt to find out where Harry and Hermione were.

Harry wasn't all that affected by the death of his relatives but Hermione was practically hysterical when she learned her parents had died for their child.

It wasn't Harry who was able to comfort her but Minnie who told the young woman how her parents and brothers had died for her when she was fighting with Dumbledore against Grindlewald. She had said it was the hardest point in the war when family was taken from you.

Minnie also told her that it was times like these that made us better people. Minnie was finally able to overcome the shell she had been in for the past two years.

At the end of the year Minnie and George held a mock graduation for Harry, Hermione and Neville.

Two years passed by and Neville and Luna joined them in the tent. Those two had initiated a soul bond.

Harry and Neville turned twenty. Hermione turned twenty one and Luna turned nineteen. George was twenty three almost twenty four and Minnie celebrated her 80th birthday.

That year the six of them learned about horcruxes and how they were anchoring Voldemort to the mortal world.

Harry had already destroyed the diary in second year. Minnie had told them of an artifact that Albus had in his office. Albus had said that the ring was a dark artifact that belonged to Voldemort.

They all agreed that it was a Horcrux and since they knew Voldemort was in love with the magical number seven they knew that there was at least that many.

They decided to break into Gringotts to look at Tom Riddles vault as well as the Lestrange and Malfoy vault.

The plan took eight weeks to complete. They got into Gringotts and broke into the Malfoy vault with no problem. They found no dark artifacts like a horcrux in the vault.

The Lestrange vault required confounding a goblin into helping them get in. Then the Dragon guarding it ate the poor thing. They found a dark object in the vault that seemed to whisper to Harry in parsletongue.

It was a hair clip. Minnie said that it had once belonged to the Gaunts over a century before. Harry stuffed it in his pocket before heading to the Riddle vault and an even bigger dragon was guarding this vault. They had not been prepared for its ferocity. It immediately clamped its jaws down on Minnie who let out a ear slitting scream at the pain. Harry, George, Luna, Neville and Hermione took down the giant with a couple dozen very powerful cutting and bludgeoning hexes.

Hermione and George tended to an unconscious Minnie with one less leg then she came with. Harry, Neville and Luna hurried into the Riddle vault. The password was in parseltongue and quite easy to out. _I am Lord Voldemort_. Harry found what he was looking for. The horcrux was a locket that had the initials J.O.I .

Harry hurried back out and a swarm of Goblins were approaching their position.

The six of them left with their portkey. They had gone to London with it before apparating to five different places before going back to their tent.

Hermione began to check Minnie over as she was the resident healer. She was also training Luna at the same time. Luna was an creature whisperer for lack of a better word and had aspirations to learn to be a healer as well.

Minnie's right leg was gone from halfway down the thigh. George was already making her a fake leg so she wouldn't be slowed down in battle.

That night Harry destroyed the horcruxes with fiendfyre with Nevilles help. That was four horcruxes. There was two left.

Hermione also discovered she was pregnant that night. Almost three months. Luna also discovered she was pregnant but almost a full month ahead of Hermione.

Most of that year passed silently. Voldemorts side had all but won and Harry's group was trying to undermine it.

The burrow was destroyed. Molly, Arthur and Bill had all died. Percy was assumed to be dead long ago and Charlie was relatively safe in Romania but had no way to get his youngest two siblings. From the reports it sounded like the two Weasleys were trying to run from Britain.

Minnie had recovered nicely and was very thankful to George for the fake leg. A month later she had lost her left eye and George made her a mad-eye Moody type of eye.

That year the death eaters had taken over Hogwarts.

Luna died when she was eight months pregnant when a death eater camp had set up by their location. When they had attempted to move, a death eater had spotted Luna and quickly cut her down. She and the baby, later found out to be a boy died in seconds.

Neville went into a rage storming into the camp and began to kill every death eater he saw. Harry, Hermione, George and Minnie had left with Luna's body unsure if Neville was still alive or not. They found out a month later when Nevilles body was on display in Hogsmade.

Luna was buried ina spot in the forest that no one ever went to.

They went back to twelve Grimauld place where the last of the order of the phoenix was located. The only members left were Remus Lupin, Hestia Jones, Pomona Sprout, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Parvati Patil, Cho Chang , Angelina Johnson and Dennis Creevy.

The reunion was bittersweet. Hugs and tears were exchanged for an hour. A month later Hermione gave birth to a little girl.

They named her Lillian Emmalina Potter after their mothers. They named Remus godfather and Minnie godmother.

They also discovered a horcrux in the ancient house of Black. It was another Locket that read 'Tom, with love, Julie'.

The horcrux was destroyed immediately. That left two horcruxes.

They learned through an unknown report that Ron and Ginny were found in Ireland under a bridge dead from strabation.

Second year into the major raids of the war, Remus' wife Tonks and their son Teddy died in an ambush from Tonks' parents house as well as her parents.

Remus was now as bad as Minnie had been after her torture.

George died in a raid with Hestia, Cho and Angelina a month after Lillian had been born. Minnie had come out of that raid missing her left arm and a chunk out of her right cheek.

She now looked like Mad eye, just without the joking paranoia. Remus had also been in that raid and was missing his left leg from the knee down.

Hermione made them their fake extremities and life went on.

Parvati had been taken on a raid on april fools day. The order assumed she had not taken well to the torture because a group of fifty death eaters showed up two days later.

Harry ran upstairs with Dennis to get his four month old daughter while the rest fought the surge of death eater which had tripled in size once the orders location had been confirmed.

When Harry got back downstairs, there was nothing but chaos. Remus was laying on the ground unmoving. Minnie was bleeding from a wound on her back. Pomona and Kingsley were hit by the same cutting curse that sliced though their entire torso.

Harry, Minnie, Hermione and Lillian managed to aparate to London where they hid in a homeless slum.

When they got there Hermione collapsed. Minnie and Harry were right by her side.

She was bleeding from her throat. Harry tried every counter curse and healing charm that he knew but nothing worked.

Hermione put a blood covered hand over Harry's heart.

"Nothing.. do..." Hermione gurgled out.

"But..." Harry began as tears streamed down his face. Lillian began to cry as well.

"Horcrux... Snake... ink you... Love... Harry." Hermione gurgled out those last few words before passing on.

Harry cried for days. Minnie took care of Lillian while he was mourning. She was mourning too but had to be strong for the child.

Five months had passed. He finally realized that Hermione had told what the last two horcruxes were. He was so caught up in his grief that he didn't realize at the time. Harry never even noticed that he had turned twenty one three months before.

Harry went on a raid by himself leaving Minnie and Lillian at their shelter. Harry infiltrated Riddle manor and suffering from many bleeding wounds and a missing right hand he killed Nagini, Voldemorts snake.

That's when it all truly went to hell. Harry was caught and forced in chains to Voldemort who merely laughed at seeing the boy-who-lived at his mercy.

A pop later and Bellatrix and Malfoy Jr appeared with Minnie and ten month old Lilian. Jr was holding Lilian half hazardly while Bellatrix tortured Minnie. This time she barely screamed but that didn't stop her from dying less then twenty minutes later.

"Is dis wittle baby potter?" Bellatrix asked in her sickly sweet baby voice. She looked at the young child with glee in her eyes.

She screamed out the killing curse which hit Harry's daughter on her small head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry had screamed out watching his daughter die in front of his eyes.

The death eaters and Voldemort laughed manically. Draco dropped the child once he realized she was dead. Now her body was just like that of Albus' when he died. Broken and Bloody with her green eyes still looking at him.

"I'm going to kill you Harry Potter." Voldemort said repeating his line from Harry's fourth year when the Dark Lord was resureccted.

"Go right ahead." Harry shrugged. Voldemort looked momentarily surprised but he raised his wand and harry Potter was hit by the killing curse.

When he woke up Narcissa was knelling over his body.

"I'm so sorry. This war was a mistake. I wish that everyone didn't have to die. You didn't deserve that." Narcissa spoke in a whisper. She knew that the young man was still alive.

"Is he dead?" Bellatrix asked from a few feet away. Narcissa unlocked his chains and slipped his wand back into his hand.

"No he isn't." Narcissa said.

In anger Narcissa was killed by Voldemort. Harry leapt up and began throwing fatal curses at every single death eater.

Harry enjoyed killed Bellatrix and Draco for what they did. Then only Voldemort was left.

"Surprised? Well so am I. Today this war ends." Harry said before throwing a cutting hex at Voldemort. It collided with his killing curse. In the end Harry's hex overpowered the now severely weakened Voldemort. He was dead.

It took a year but the wizarding and muggle world was getting back on track. They all called harry a hero for his part in the eight years that war took. Harry hated being a hero when all that he loved was dead including his wife and daughter.

The only classmate he knew was still alive was Lavender Brown and she was turned into a werewolf when Hogwarts was taken over.

Now Harry was a twenty two year old war veteran and seen much more then a young man should.

That's when Harry got a brilliant idea. He would change it all.

The spell only took six months to figure out. Once he had some time dust from the DoM , a brand new time turner and the spell Harry was ready to cast it.

Once Harry began turning the time turner he had to quickly shout out the spell and as he and the time turner began to spin faster he threw the time dust on himself.

The world began to spin very fast and everything went completely dark. It was like looking through a kaleidoscope. There seemed to be over three dozens Harry Potters of different ages staring back at the nearly thirty year old Harry. then all the Harry's seemed to merge as one.

The world stopped spinning, for the most part. Harry blinked and looked around. The great hall was decorated with Hufflepuff flags and the it was full of people sitting in black benches.

He looked down at himself. He was fourteen again. Harry looked up as someone cleared his throat.

Dumbledore began to speak.

"We are here to honour a young man who's life was tragically cut short. His name was Cedric Diggory." The hall was filled with crying silence.

Harry looked around. It was too late to save the first casualty of war but everyone else was still alive.

It was time to start saving people.

~0~0~0~0~0

What do you think? Rate and Review please.

Edit: I added how Harry traveled back because I'm sure I wasn't very detailed. Enjoy.


	2. Love of Souls

Chapter 2~

I made a simple edit to the first chapter to explain how Harry came back in time. I hope I explained it better then before.

I also made a trailer for the story watch?v=hqX1cMaAr_c

$^&*^(W%^&*#*%^&*%^&*(^#%$^%&(*Y)(%*$&^(_+)_^&%^%$ ^#%^%&*^*(&)&_))*^

The funeral for Cedric Diggory had been a horrible time for Harry. It didn't help that he had to go through it twice but he has a chance to save a lot of people now. He was not going to waste this chance. Harry remembered nearly seven years of the future. He wondered if anyone else did. Harry hoped that Hermione remembered. It would be hard to go through this without her.

Harry silently made his way through the ceremony. He didn't cry like last time but he sure as hell wanted to.

Looking around him he saw dead people sitting in the seats crying for Cedric. There was Neville and Luna sitting side by side very much alive though not together, not yet anyway. Neville looked quite tense and slid a protective arm over that of his future soul bond wife. Luna looked as serene as ever, though as she turned around to give Harry a reassuring smile she looked sadder then she had been the first time around at this funeral.

At the front speaking was Dumbledore, who was yet to be murdered by Draco. A few rows from the back Creevy brothers Colin and Dennis sat right beside one another protecting each other as always.

Even the Weasleys had made it in for the funeral.

Harry hated Ron and Ginny and he wasn't a hundred percent sure where Molly's loyalties lied. With or against Dumbledores. The rest of the family however , especially the twins, he loved them like a family.

Near the front Susan and Hannah sat beside each other with a protective arm around each other. In Harry's time they fought and died right next to each other up until the very end.

Nymphadora Tonks, sporting shoulder length black hair, in honour of the funeral sat next to Hagrid. Harry had heard that right after Minnie had been tortured nearly to death Hagrid had found her and brought her to St. Mungos and left the country to be with Olympe Maxime. Last he heard they had two young children.

Cho, Angelina and the Patil twins sat in one group. They were probably the group crying the most. The girls all felt Cho's pain, She had lost someone quite close to her.

Hestia Jones sat with her 18 year old sister in the front row. They had been fellow hufflepuffs, though in this time they still were. Loyalty would forever be in their hearts.

Now there was at least two true marauders still alive. Harry wanted the legacy of his father and friends to live on. Remus was at the funeral but Sirius couldn't make because he was on the run.

In the future Hermione and Harry hadn't had the chance to name their forms but given the chance they had wanted to become the next generation of Marauders.

Kingsley stood guard to Dumbledore. At this point in time Harry wouldn't know who the man was but even know his presence was confident inspiring and calming.

The teachers sat off to the side on the platform where Dumbledore was speaking. It was nice to see Poppy, Filius and Minerva alive and well. Harry just hoped that he could save them from the fate.

Finally Harry looked to his side to see someone holding his hand. It was his Hermione with a look of sadness and recognition in her eyes.

Did she remember? Harry certainly hoped she did, even though he hadn't planned on involving Hermione in the time stream but he didn't know if he could do it without her.

_'It'll be alright Harry. I promise. We'll speak more later.' _Hermione's voice echoed within Harry's mind.

If they were speaking telepathically it must mean that Hermione remembered and that their soul bond also travelled back with them. Telepathic communications was just another perk of a soul bond.

Harry nodded to Hermione. He couldn't even speak in their minds. It was hard holding all of his emotions in. With seeing everyone, including the love of his life alive and well was proving to much for Harry. As soon as the funeral ended Harry hurried out of the great hall.

He didn't notice a small group of people following him. Harry made it unto the seventh floor corridor ad the large brass doors appeared before him. He hurried inside and began to cry.

The room had created a simple lounge and right now Harry was sitting on one of the large comfy lounge couches.

"Harry." A quiet and beautiful voice spoke as she sat next to him. Harry looked up to see Hermione sitting right next to him.

Sitting on the couch across from them was Neville and Luna.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Comforting my husband." Hermione said as she hugged the younger man by ten months.

Harry's head snapped up again.

"Does that mean...?" harry began to ask.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes Harry. I remember the whole war. From our soul bond to the birth of our daughter to my death in your arms." Hermione said as she kissed Harry on the forehead.

"I never saw my child because I didn't pay attention. Then I died." Luna said.

Everyone looked towards the pale blonde girl as she began to cry. Neville hugged her and kissed her on her cheek and forehead.

"Don't worry love. I got them before they got me." Neville said.

That's when Luna lightly punched Neville on the shoulder. Neville rubbed his shoulder even though it didn't really hurt.

"That was a stupid thing to do Nev! Harry and Hermione needed you!" Luna said.

"Sorry." Neville ducked his head as the shy Neville made an appearance.

"No. I'm sorry Neville. I'm just angry because we never got to see our child." Luna said.

"You guys remember as well then?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah. At first it was a bit confusing cause we, well at least me only had the memories up until the moment at the funeral. Then it was like someone slapped me in the back and I suddenly had over seven years of memories that I hadn't had the moment before." Neville said.

"It happened the same way for me. It was quite a shock not to be pregnant anymore. Do you guys know what gender it was?" Luna looked pleading to the couple on the other couch with glistening eyes.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Harry was still shocked that not only did Hermione remember but also Neville and Luna did as well.

They also weren't sure if they should tell her. It might make her more hysterical. It was then, they decided, in their minds that they would tell her.

"A boy. We buried you and him in the same gravesite. The headstone read Simon John Neville Longbottom, like you wanted him named if it was a boy." Hermione said.

Luna smiled. As did Neville.

"Our boy." Neville said.

The group of four spent the next few moments in near silence with the exception of a rare sniffle or sob.

"Now here is a question. How did we return in the first place?" Neville asked.

"That would be me." Harry said.

Everyone looked at him intently.

"How?" Hermione asked. Even eight years into the future and dying hadn't stopped her thirst for more knowledge.

"After everyone died including our daughter." Harry began.

Hermione gave a sharp intake of breath. She hadn't know they would loose their daughter who had been alive at the time of her death,

"I began to do work at the ministry trying to repair the damage done during the war. I found a spell, a new time turner and time dust. After a few months I perfected the spell and used it. I saw a great number of me's starring at me and we seemed to merge all at once. Everything went balck and I literaly woke up to Dumbles speech." Harry said.

"Our... our daughter is dead. How?" Hermione asked.

"You sure you want to know?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. We need to stop it from happening again." Hermione said.

Harry's eyes began to water again. It was his fault his baby girl was gone. All his fault.

"It was my fault. When I went after the death eaters after you died I was captured by the last seven death eaters. They had captured Minnie and Lillian and brought them to Voldemort where I was being held. They tortured Minnie to death and then Bellatrix killed Lillian while Malfoy Jr. Held her upside down. After that I managed to break free of my binds and I killed them all including the big bad dark lord himself." Harry said.

Harry and Hermione were crying in each others arms.

"Do you think anyone else remembers?" Neville asked.

"No. I think it was only those I knew who were soul bonded." Harry said.

"That makes sense." Hermione said.

"Of course. The books on soul bonds say that the bonds overcomes death and time but I guess we never knew what that meant until now." Luna said.

Like Hermione she had a thirst for knowledge that like the soul bond had overcome death.

"What do we do now Harry? I assume you did this so that we could change the future and save others from their fate." Neville said.

"Well yeah though I only thought it would have been just me who travelled back. We need to start saving people. The next death is my godfather, so we have a year to plan what we are going to do." Harry said.

"There is a month left in the term and school year so we can get the DA back together." Luna said.

"We need to meet in private. I also need to find a way off of Hogwarts to go to the bank to claim my titles and money." Harry said.

"I am going with you." Hermione said. Harry nodded. He knew that there was no talking Hermione out of something once she had set her mind to it.

"Now who should we let know first?" Neville asked.

"The ones that can protect their minds from ol' dumb as doors like Minnie, Filius, Kingsley, Moody and Susan." Harry said.

"Then it's settled." Hermione said.

"We will start all of this tomorrow. I am really tired." Harry said as he yawned.

"Me too." Hermione said as she cuddled into Harry on the comfy couch.

"We can all sleep here and get to our dormitories in the morning." Neville said.

Just then two large beds appeared and four pairs of pajama's.

The four changed and each couple went to a different bed. They were much to young to be doing anything beyond cuddling even if their minds were in their early twenties.

The four fell asleep with the hopes of change tomorrow.

#%$%^()*(&%*^&*^(*&^%&()&*(+))*&(*)^*$&^%*&()*_$#&*&&(_$ %$*(%(^$#(*

So, what do you think? Rate and review pretty please.


	3. Dreams of Pain

Chapter 3~

The length of my chapter do waiver some but never less then a thousand. I'm trying to get my chapters longer but its hard when I have ADHD, however I will try to make it longer in the future.

Thanks for the lovely reviews.

#$#_ #)$ ^(%)&)(*)&^$%^#%$#(*&)(*_)*_))(^^&$#%^%&*)*)!$^%&**(&()&)_*)

_In his dreams there was screaming and flashes of green light and red blood._

_All the dead walked towards him silently glaring as if he was Voldemort himself._

"_It was all your fault. My daughter is dead because of your stupidity." Dream Hermione said as she held the bloody form of their child._

"_I was tortured so many times. Why didn't you stop it? Why?" Dream Minnie moaned in pain at her visibly missing body parts and eye._

"_We died and you didn't stop it." Dream George and Fred stared at Harry intent on punishing him for their death._

_Sirius, Remus and Tonks advanced on him pushing him to the solid dream floor._

"_You killed us. We thought you would be like your father but in the end you were just a disappointment." Dream Sirius and Remus spoke._

"_My son died because you couldn't end the war sooner. You are a disgrace to your fathers name." Dream Tonks spat at him._

_Harry stared back up at them._

"_I'm sorry. I tried so hard but it wasn't enough." Harry started to cry._

"_Damn right it wasn't enough. I lived the last year of my life as a practical vegetable because I trusted you." Dream Susan shouted to the fallen, crying Harry._

"_We died with her because you couldn't protect us." Dream Poppy and Hannah told Harry in a menacing tones._

_Molly, Arthur, Bill and Percy stepped up. They said nothing. They just stared at Harry with contempt._

_Moody, Cedric, Filius, Colin, Dennis, Hestia, Cho, Angelina, Parvati, Pomona and Kingsley all stepped forwards to throw in their insensitive remarks to Harry, Playing on his greatest fears and insecurities._

_At last Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts stepped forward with a maniacal grin on his face._

"_I played you like a puppet Harry and now everyone you love is going to die. Isn't it just grand. It is, after all for the greater good." Dream Dumbledore stepped forwards to where Harry laid sprawled out on the ground._

_Dream Dumbledore pulled out his wand and spoke the two words to a curse he hated._

"_Avada Kedevra. Farewell Harry." Dream Dumbledore stepped away as Harry lay dead on the ground._

"_Don't worry we'll take good care of your money for you." Ron and Ginny stared at the dead body of Harry Potter._

_All three began to laugh manically and the dream world turned black._

Harry woke with a start the next morning panting heavily. For a second he thought he was back in the future in Riddle Manor with everyone he knew dead and Voldemort about to kill him. If he closed his eyes he could still see the dead bodies of his wife, daughter and aunt in all but name.

Harry finally realized that he was really in the room of requirements with his face in his wife's hair.

He smelled the hair of the young woman next to him. It smelled of lilacs and honey.

"Morning Harry, my love." Hermione spoke, her voice still groggy from sleep. She turned around to face her husband.

"Morning Mya." Harry said, still panting and gasping at his nightmare. Hermione looked at her husband.

"Nightmare?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Anything I can do to help?" Hermione asked.

"No, what your doing now is just fine." Harry said with a smile. Being around Hermione really did help push the nightmares away.

The two hugged and cuddled for a few more minutes before speaking again.

"What will we do now?" Harry asked.

"First we go to our dorms and get dressed in new clothes." Hermione said.

"Of course. Should we wake Neville and Luna?" Harry asked.

"No. Let them sleep. Let's head out now." Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand. Harry pulled her into a kiss.

"Mmmmm..." Hermione moaned. They withdrew from each other. "As much as I would like to continue that, we need to start getting ready." Hermione said.

"Of course my lady. Shall we head to the dormitories?" Harry asked while giving a mock bow.

Hermione swatted his arm with a smile.

"Sure. We'll meet in the common room as soon as we change, alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Now we just have to avoid Snape and the junior Weasleys." Harry said with a growl. Hermione rubbed his arm.

"It'll be fine." Hermione said. The two of them changed into their clothes from the night before.

They made their way to the dormitory in relative silence. They didn't even notice but their hands continually drifted to one another until they were clasping each others fingers.

_'Harry, what if we can't fix what happened in the future or make it even worse then it was?' _Hermione asked Harry suddenly causing him to nearly run into a wall. After they began to walk again, Harry answered Hermione.

_'Hermione love, I have the worlds smartest witch as my wife, that and our extensive knowledge of the future. I doubt we will fail in what we have to do.' _Harry told her matter-of-factly.

_'If we do? Fail I mean.' _Hermione asked as tears fell from her beautiful brown eyes. She didn't want her child to die again.

_'Then fate could not be intervened but I will do everything in my power to save those who died.' _Harry told her. He stopped in the middle of the deserted hallway they were in and kissed her with all his might.

Once they stopped Harry cupped Hermiones face gently.

"Hermione. I love you. Even if we fail I will never stop loving you and that's all that matters." Harry said before wiping Hermione tears away.

Hermione nodded before burying her face in Harry's chest.

"I love you too." Hermione's voice was muffled from Harry's shirt. Who rounded the corner next was a surprise.

"What..." Fred Weasley began as soon as the twins saw Harry and Hermione in an embrace.

"Do we..." George continued his twins thought.

"Have..." Fred picked up where George had left off.

"Here?" The two finished.

Harry and Hermione looked up to the fats speaking Weasley twins.

"Hey guys. Sorry but Hermione needed a shoulder to cry on." Harry said.

"We would believe you under the circumstances..." George began.

"But you guys were way to close for 'just friends'. Are you two together?" Fred finished the question.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

_'Should we tell them?' _Hermione asked Harry. The twins eyed them waiting for an answer.

_'Sure, but only about us being together not about the future. At least not yet.' _Harry said.

_'Alright. I love you Harry.' _Hermione said.

"Yes. We're together, though it hasn't been long." Harry told the two older redheads.

"We initiated a soul bond." Hermione said. Harry looked surprised at Hermione for telling that piece of information.

Fred and George looked shocked but at the same time pleasantly happy smiles were on their identical freckled faces.

"That's great you guys." Fred said.

"Just don't let Ron and Ginny know quite yet. They will not be happy that their picture perfect moments are runied." George said.

"Just let us know when you do tell them. We want a show." Fred said.

"We know. We were planning on keeping it a secret for a while longer but that's a moot point now." Hermione said.

"We are starting a group to defend ourselves from Voldemort. Would you two like to join?" Harry asked them.

After the flinch at Voldemorts name they nodded.

"Of course. Oh and thank you for the money to start our joke shop." George said.

"No problem." Harry smiled as he felt Hermione hold his hand.

"Just let us know when the first meeting is. We'll see you later." Fred said as he and his brother walked away waving to the young couple.

"That was interesting. It was difficult to see them alive." Harry said.

"Yeah." Hermione spoke quietly.

"At least George isn't 'holey' yet." Harry said with quotations around 'holey'.

Hermione looked up shocked until she saw that he was joking. She smacked him.

"Not funny." Hermione said but her smile proved that she at least saw the humour in the joke.

"Let's head to the dormitory again." Harry said. Hermione nodded. The rest of the two minute trip was in silence.

"See you later Hermione." Harry said as he headed to his dorm that he shared with Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus.

The guys were all asleep. Well, except one. Harry went to his trunk to try and hurry to get his clothes.

"Harry, mate, where were you all night?" Ron Weasley asked with a yawn. Harry glared at his trunk trying to ignore the red head.

Harry had to ignore him. Otherwise he might just kill the ponce.

"Harry, you alright?" Ron asked as persistent and stupid as ever. Harry growled.

"Yes Ron. I'm fine. Now leave me alone." Harry said. 'You'll do it any way.' Harry thought the last part.

At the same time he was chanting in his head 'don't kill him' don't kill him' 'don't kill him' over and over again.

Harry grabbed his clothes and changed in the dorm bathroom which was pretty small itself.

He headed back to the common room where he saw a freshly changed Hermione Granger arguing with Ginny Weasley.

"You daft bimbo! You think this is the time to leap into Harry's bed?! He lost someone who was very close to him and he needs to grieve." Hermione all but shouted. Her face was flush with anger at the younger redhead.

"And? Anyway it makes it the perfect time. Harry needs love." Ginny said.

"Not that kind you disgusting slut." Hermione said.

"Wow Hermione. You always had a way with words." Harry joked as he stood beside Hermione.

"Harry why don't we go into my dorm and _talk _a little?" Ginny batted her eyelashes at the dark haired saviour.

Harry resisted the urge to gag.

"Ummm... no thanks Ginny but Hermione and I have to speak to Professor McGonagall... like right now." Harry said before running as if his rear end were on fire out of the Gryffindore common room.

"What was that about Mya?" Harry asked Hermione. They stopped in front of Minnie's quarters.

"Ginny asked me why I hadn't been in the dorm at all last night. Then, the little slut asked me if I had seen you. Said you needed some good loving relief and in that _tone_! I wanted to strangle her. I really wish I had. The way she propositioned you and I used to wonder why she betrayed us in the future. She was a good for nothing slut. Maybe I'll use you her as a practice dummy for my more more painful spells. I did invent a few that still need the testing portion completed." Hermione was starting to rant.

Harry grabbed her shoulders.

"Hermione. I don't care what she says. I'm with _you_ not her. I love you and no one else and nothing will ever change that." Harry said.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione pecked Harry on the lips before knocking on the portrait to Minnie's teachers quarters.

"Ow. You could have just asked me to go get her." The knight on the portrait glared at Hermione who looked sheepish.

"Sorry sir knight. Can you please?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure. Ungrateful little heathens." The knight muttered as it walked out of the entrance portrait.

A few moments later a very sleepy transfiguration proffessor opened the portrtait of her quartres still wearing her night gown.

"Did you need something Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger?" Minnie asked.

"Sort of. We were hoping to talk to you in private." Harry said.

"Come in." Minnie said. The couple followed Minnie into her small living room. They all sat sat down with sleepy silence. Minnie began to drink her tea.

She paused to look at Hermione and Harry.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Minnie asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each. This was going to be a long explanation.

#&^*^&()()(*&#$%^*(&(&_)(_+)*(%^$%$&()*()*()&%%$%^$&^%*&*&()+!%^&&+)%^^&

Two chapters in one day. I'm exhausted. Let me know what you think.


	4. Loss of Hearts

Chapter 4~

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I haven't got a flame yet, though me being a pessimist expects one.

A reviewer asked if everyone will get the memory back. In one word yes. Though I still need to figure out how. There will be a soul bond for a few couples (only four in all and two are already done) but not all of the group. If you have a suggestion on those who aren't soul bond retaining their memories please let me know.

#$^*^*(*(*(&*^^&$#%$ %$#^&&*^()*_*)&&*%%$$#%$^&%&*^(&)*_(+_&&*%$=

Minerva McGonagall looked at her two students with an expectant expression. She wondered why they had come to her so early on the morning on a weekend and after the funeral of a fellow student. Though that might just be it. The two of them might want to talk about their feelings pertaining to a loss of an individual.

If that was the case Minnie would listen with all her heart. She hated it when her fellow students were in pain. She always tried tried to be a parental figure for her students to talk to and it worked for the most part.

"Well Min... I mean professor we have to tell you something that might seem difficult to believe." Harry said.

"I doubt that mister Potter." Minnie said. She had noticed his slip up her name but decided to ignore it.

"Do you have a pensive professor?" Hermione asked.

Minnie nodded and pointed to a shimmering disk on her dresser.

"We need to show you a few memories from the time we came from." Harry said.

"Time? Have you two been playing with time turners again?" Minnie asked.

"No." Hermione spoke but at the same time Harry also gave his answer.

"Yes." Harry answered truthfully.

Minnie's head snapped to face Harry.

"You must be joking." Minnie spoke with exasperation. Harry never lied so Minnie knew he was telling the truth. She just... shocked.

"No I'm not. That's why we're here. We come from eight years in the future after I defeated Voldemort and his followers." Harry said.

Minnie felt like her head was spinning.

"If you are saying the truth why have you come back, especially if you defeated Vo...Voldemort?" Minnie asked.

Harry ducked his head before the tears started to fall. Hermione was also saddened but she chose to comfort her husband.

Sufficit to say Minnie was confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" Minnie asked.

"No. It was a perfectly reasonable question. Though the defeat of Voldemort came at a great cost as I saw and later found out just how much." Hermione told the seventy five year old transfiguration professor.

"I'm sorry for that." Harry said as he sat up, the tear streaks on face still glistening.

"No need to apologize Harry. Now shall we show the memories?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

He hated himself for his reaction but the dream from a bit earlier was still on his brain.

Harry drew his wand and took out four memories that he felt Minnie should see. Hermione also took out three of her own memories.

"Would you like us to watch with you or do you wish to see them alone?" Hermione asked the older woman.

"Will you join me? It will be better if you are there to guide me through the memories." Minnie told them. Minnie looked at her two students and finally saw the difference in them that wasn't there a day before. They looked so much more emotionally worn out. What had happened that was so bad?

"Alright. Lets all go in." Hermione pointed to the pensive. Minnie nodded and watched as Harry grabbed Hermione's hand.

The three of them put there heads into the pensive together. They all fell down what seemed like a blue black tunnel. They dropped down to shiny waxed floor.

"Harry. This is..." Hermione trailed off as she looked around.

"The Department of Mysteries. Professor, this is where myself, Hermione and others went to save my godfather when we thought Voldemort had taken him. That turned out to be lie." Harry said.

_Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Susan, Hannah and Colin rushed through the department. The death eaters were intent on chasing them. They wanted the younger group to be injured or dead but they couldn't do anything. Not while Harry held unto the prophecy with dear life._

_They came into the room that contained the veil of death._

"_It's time to play baby Potter." Bellatrix squealed from across the room._

"_Where is Sirius?" Harry demanded the horde of death eaters._

_The room was filled with evil cackling as the group of nine were surrounded on all sides._

"_You really thought that your precious godfather would be here?" Lucius asked with disbelief at the stupidity before him._

"_You fell right into the dark lords trap wittle baby Potter." Bellatrix cackled in her sickly sweet baby talk voice._

"_Harry we were brought here on purpose. We need to leave now." Hermione voiced her thoughts to Harry in a quiet voice._

_Harry nodded at his stupidity._

"Why were you brought here of all places?" Minnie asked. Harry was busy staring at the Veil of Death.

Hermione grasped his hand tightly.

"Voldemort sent Harry a vision in one year. It was of him torturing Sirius. We came to the ministry. Turns out Sirius wasn't there to begin with and Voldemort wanted Harry to retrieve a prophecy that was about to two of them." Hermione stopped talking.

_A few moments passed with utter silence on both sides. Harry felt all the guilt rile up inside of him. It was his fault they were in this position._

"_Attack... Now!" Harry shouted the last bit and all nine sent curses from their wands._

_As the battle progressed for the next seven minutes, there were many injuries._

_Susan lay on the floor close to the door unmoving. Her head and face was covered in blood._

_Neville's nose was at an angle and covered in blood. His right hand was missing the three middle fingers._

_Hannah was unconscious from a stupefy. Fred and George both had dislocated right shoulders and broken right feet._

_Colin's left eye was missing and Hermione clutched her bleeding chest. Harry had a deep gash on his left arm. _

_Luna was lucky. She didn't have a scratch on her. They were still fighting._

_A red beam streamed towards Harry. He deflected it but it caused the prophecy orb to fall from his hands._

_It was gone. Now the death eaters would kill them all._

_That's when the order of the phoenix started to show up. _

Harry was still transfixed on the veil. Minnie watched him with concern. His life was so full of death.

_Bellatrix Lestrange shoot a green light from her wand with an evil cackle._

_The beam of light hit Sirius Black point blank in the chest. Sirius fell towards the veil and was swept up. He disappeared in the mystic waves._

"Is he...?" Minnie began to ask. Harry tensed up. Each death in the war had affected him much worse then anyone else because of his hero complex.

"Dead? Yes. All thanks to me." Harry said.

"It wasn't your fault Harry." Hermione hugged her husband as the scene changed. "This is one of my memories." Hermione pointed out.

"When did this take place?" Minnie asked.

"About seven months from now." Hermione said.

This time there was no need to talk about what was going on all that much. Ron and Ginny explained it all for themselves for the most part.

_Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all sat in the Gryffindore common room all alone. This year at Hogwarts the reign of Delores Umbridge was horrific. It was just after Christmas break._

_They were all sipping tea and reading their school books._

"Next year, Delores Umbridge will take over as DADA teacher. She will reform the school as the ministry and she wants its it and it's all because the general public and ministry don't believe Harry when he told them of Voldemorts return." Hermione explained to their older proffessor.

"I started to notice at the end of this year that Ginny and Ron were not as loyal as they once were. So I had Hermione slip veriateserum into their tea to get to the bottom of it." Harry said.

Minnie nodded nopot wanting to miss what was obviously an important memory for the both of them When they had come into her office only minutes earlier she had been sceptical but now... things were different.

_The other Harry and Hermione shared a look with each other before talking._

"_How's the homework going?" Hermione asked. Ron and Ginny looked up._

"_I haven't even started." Ron said with a grin._

"_Same here. This stuff is all useless." Ginny said._

_Harry stopped Hermione from getting angry at those statements._

"_Do you guys know why Dumbledore isn't speaking to me?" Harry asked._

"_Yeah. It's all part of the plan." Ron said. He didn't seem to notice that he was speaking the truth quite yet._

_Harry and Hermione shared another look._

"_What plan is that? Ronald? Ginerva?" Hermione asked using their full names. Harry could tell she was getting angrier by the second._

"_The plan to get Harry married to me, you married to Ron and Dumbledore take all the glory after You-know-who is killed by Harry, who in turn is killed by You-know-who. I think It's rather brilliant myself." Ginny said._

"_Yeah and on top of that we each get a third of Harry's vault money beyond what he is paying us now." Ron said with a grin._

"_Dumbledore is paying you to be my friends with my money?!" Harry was nearly shouting._

"_Well yeah." Ron said as if it was old news. Harry and Hermione rushed out of the common room._

The memory disappeared.

"Your friends betrayed you through money and Albus was the cause of all of it?" Minnie asked. She couldn't believe that her mentor and friend of over sixty years had done this to the young man before her.

"That about sums it up." Harry said.

"Where was I through out all of this?" Minnie asked.

"St. Mungos." Hermione said. Minnie was taken aback. How did she get there?

"You took four stunners to the chest protecting Hagrid." Harry said. That would explain it but how had she survived four stunners to the chest at her age? It would mean sure death.  
The memory changed again.

"What is this memory of?" Minnie asked.

"Another one of mine. This was right after Sirius death. About a month after. I was home alone." Hermione said.

_Hermione hummed to herself as she did the dishes. She didn't really have a reason to be happy but now she didn't have to take anymore replenishing potions._

_There was a knock at the door. Hermione dried off her hands and went to answer the door._

"_Harry?" Hermione looked at the bruised shaking boy in front of her._

"_Hey Hermione. May I come in?" Harry asked._

"_Sure." Hermione opened the door more to let her best friend in. "What happened to you?" Hermione asked._

"_Relations. Just another one of Dumbledores greater ideas." Harry said. Hermione brought the weakened boy-who-lived to the couch to rest._

"_You can stay here for the rest of the summer. We'll train up together. Lord knows we'll need it." Hermione said._

_Harry looked up at Hermione with a small smile._

"_I love you Hermione." Harry told Hermione. She looked shocked for a second._

"_As a friend."_

"_No as something much more." Harry said before he kissed Hermione. After a few seconds a golden glow emanated from their bodies._

The memory disappeared.

"That is the beginning of a soul bond." Minnie said.

"Yes. We completed it later that night much to the distress of my parents." Hermione said.

The memory changed once again.

"This is one of my memories. It was when we tried to thwart one of the first raids done by Voldemort. It also showed us what happened to you, Fred and Moody." Harry said.

Minnie wasn't sure she wanted to know what had happened to the three of them.

_Harry and Hermione cuddled in the tent. Hedwig swooped in and dropped a note on their lap. It was covered in blood. Just yesterday they had sent Hedwig to deliver a note to Fred and George._

_'Attack on Diagon Alley' it read. _

"_We have got to go. Thank you girl. Stay here until we get back." Harry told his beloved owl. Hermione grabbed his arm and they were in Diagon alley just a moment later._

_There were bodies everywhere and fights going on in every corner of the alley._

_Hermione turned to see Macnair to kill Fred who was fighting alongside his twin brother. She sent her very first killing curse to the death eater._

_The man dropped dead. They didn't pay much attention to who they were hitting as long as they wore the death eater mask, they went down._

_Harry stopped in shock at one point. At his feet was the body of Auror Alastor Moody. Harry had no idea who killed him so the man could not be avenged._

_The young couple made their way through the alley. All still moving death eaters had left the alley in a retreat once Harry and Hermione had started to blast people away._

_Hermione stopped short._

"_Harry did you hear that?" Hermione asked. Both went completely silent until they heard a moan from just a few feet away._

_The two began to make their way towards the moaning. Near the bodies of several young children lay a barely conscious Minerva McGonagall. _

"_Professor?" Hermione asked as she rolled her over on her back. Her clothes were tattered and her skin was full of cuts, the deepest across her face._

_Minnie flinched when she was touched,._

"_Please don't hurt me." She asked with horribly empty and pleading eyes._

"_I won't. I promise." Hermione said. Both Harry and Hermione were knelt by her side. Hermione began casting healing charms on the poor tortured woman._

_Colin found them and knelt next to Minnie as well._

"_Hey guys. I saw what happened to her. It was Bellatrix and Snape. They did it publicly after killing the muggleborns she was escorting. I'll stay with her. You two need to leave before Dumbledore and his lot get here." Colin said._

_Harry and Hermione nodded and apparated away._

The memory disappeared. Harry and Hermione looked to Minnie who was straing at the blankness around them in shock.

"I was tortured?" She asked.

"Yes but you were still strong for it." Hermione said.

"Yeah, you really helped us when we needed it." Harry said,.

"And you helped when I did." Minnie said as the scene changed again.

"This is a few years later, just after Neville, Luna, You and George joined us. You held a mock graduation ceremony for the three of us." Harry said.

"It was one of our happier memories in the war." Hermione said.

_Harry, Hermione and Neville stood proudly at the foot of the tent. Luna and George looked on proudly with real tears in their eyes._

_Minnie stood up front as she called each name individually._

"_Granger, Hermione." Minnie called. Hermione walked up proudly and shook hands with her former professor before being handed a useless piece of paper._

_The same thing happened for Neville and Harry._

"_May I present this years graduating class of Hogwarts. Congratulations!" Minnie announced._

_Luna and George cheered while Harry, Hermione and Neville each took a bow._

"That seems much more cheerful then the other memories you have shown me." Minnie said.

The memory disappeared and the scene changed.

"This one is of the birth of our daughter. At least the aftermath of it." Harry said. He was now showing his last two memories that he had chosen. The last would also be a surprise to Hermione as she had yet to see.

"_This is our daughter Lillian Emmalina Potter. We named her for both of our mothes." Harry said._

"_Remus, Minnie we have something to ask you." Hermione said._

_Remus walked forward. His face and hair were distraught from the full moon two night before. Minnie also walked forward. She had a worse appearance then Remus. She had a fake eye and a fake leg._

"_What is it Hermione?" Minnie asked._

"_We would like the two of you to be her godparents." Hermione said._

"_Really?" Remus asked. Minnie lightly smacked his shoulder._

"_We would be honoured. Now let me hold my godadughter." Minnie said as she reacher her arms out to hold the newborn._

The memory disappeared.

"I feel honoured that you would bestow such a blessing on me." Minnie said.

"That's what the other you just said. Anyway you are welcome. It was one of the last happy memories that we ever had." Harry said.

"So many died including myself before the defeat of Voldemort." Hermione said. The scene changed one last time.

"This is my memory of my death and the defeat of the death eaters and Voldemort but not before some very costly losses. Ones that I will never forgive myself for." Hary said. Hermioen hugged him. This would be hard for her too.

_Harry went on a raid by himself leaving Minnie and Lillian at their shelter. Harry infiltrated Riddle manor and suffering from many bleeding wounds and a missing right hand he killed Nagini, Voldemorts snake._

_That's when it all truly went to hell. Harry was caught and forced in chains to Voldemort who merely laughed at seeing the boy-who-lived at his mercy._

_A pop later and Bellatrix and Malfoy Jr appeared with Minnie and ten month old Lilian. Jr was holding Lilian half hazardly while Bellatrix tortured Minnie. This time she barely screamed but that didn't stop her from dying less then twenty minutes later._

"_Is dis wittle baby potter?" Bellatrix asked in her sickly sweet baby voice. She looked at the young child with glee in her eyes._

_She screamed out the killing curse which hit Harry's daughter on her small head._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry had screamed out watching his daughter die in front of his eyes._

_The death eaters and Voldemort laughed manically. Draco dropped the child once he realized she was dead. Now her body was just like that of Albus' when he died. Broken and Bloody with her green eyes still looking at him._

"_I'm going to kill you Harry Potter." Voldemort said repeating his line from Harry's fourth year when the Dark Lord was resureccted._

"_Go right ahead." Harry shrugged. Voldemort looked momentarily surprised but he raised his wand and harry Potter was hit by the killing curse._

_When he woke up Narcissa was knelling over his body._

"_I'm so sorry. This war was a mistake. I wish that everyone didn't have to die. You didn't deserve that." Narcissa spoke in a whisper. She knew that the young man was still alive._

"_Is he dead?" Bellatrix asked from a few feet away. Narcissa unlocked his chains and slipped his wand back into his hand._

"_No he isn't." Narcissa said._

_In anger Narcissa was killed by Voldemort. Harry leapt up and began throwing fatal curses at every single death eater._

_Harry enjoyed killed Bellatrix and Draco for what they did. Then only Voldemort was left._

"_Surprised? Well so am I. Today this war ends." Harry said before throwing a cutting hex at Voldemort. It collided with his killing curse. In the end Harry's hex overpowered the now severely weakened Voldemort. He was dead._

By the end of the memory all three of them were sobbing. They exited the pensieve.

"I believe you now." Minnie said in between sobs. "Stay here while you calm down. Let's just say that I will never trust Albus Dumbledore again." Minnie said.

Harry and Hermione nodded.

For Hermione it was hard to see her baby daughter killed like that so heartlessly.

"We're going to kill that bastard who killed our daughter." Hermione told the other occupants of the room.

$%#%&^&*^*&()_++_)*(%#^%$^&*()_+)(*&^%$%*^*(&*)

So what do you think? Review and tell me please.


	5. Child of Past

Chapter 5~

Without realizing it I have given Harry dark undertones. It's not something I meant to do but it did happen. So now I'm warning you of Dark! Not Evil! Harry.

Thank you for all the reviews, followers and favourites. It helps me write.

How Lily Makes A difference is now permanently shelved and adopted by Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi.

I changed the rating to T to accommodate the darkness of this story.

$&^**%*&&*%&*%#$)_(*(&+O*&(&*%$*((++*^*%$EE$%$ **&)_*_*)*^(*&$ !)(^&#$

An hour later Hermione and Harry left the deputy headmistress in her quarters to think over what they had told her.

"What do you think she will do?" Harry asked Hermione as they headed to the great hall together.

"Well we do know when she's angry her Scottish brogue will come out and she'll start ranting different ways to castrate Albus Dumbledore in Gaelic." Hermione said. Harry and Hermione shared a short laugh.

"Do you think she'll get mad if we ask for a memory of it?" Harry asked.

"Probably." Hermione shrugged. "But we should ask anyway. Harry can we still transform into our animagus forms?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. We'll find out after breakfast." Harry said.

Hermione nodded. They held each other as they walked until they reached the great hall doors.

"What if Ron and Ginny sit next to us?" Harry asked worried that he wouldn't be able to contain his anger at the Weasleys.

"Then we murder the little heathens." Hermione said with contempt as she and Harry sat down at their usual spot.

"Hermione..." Harry whined.

"Fine. We'll glare at them hatefully and then murder them." Hermione said.

Harry sighed. Hermione's hate for the two youngest Weasley's were worse then his surprisingly.

"Alright, let's eat." Harry said as he piled food onto his plate.

Hermione stayed silent. Harry really shouldn't have brought up Ron and Ginny. It always made her upset.

The twins sat down from them a few minutes later.

"Hey Gred and Forge." Harry said. Hermione was still fuming about Ron and Ginny.

"What's with her?" The twins asked together while pointing at the bushy haired young woman in a teenagers body.

"I mentioned your younger siblings. She'll be worse then me if we see them." Harry told the older redheads.

"After the conversation we had this morning can you blame me?" Hermione asked.

"No. Not really." Harry said.

"What did our sister say?" George asked.

"Said that Harry shouldn't be depressed over Cedrics death and that she could give him some loving." Hermione practically growled.

Fred and George honestly looked scared.

"We'll prank them if you want. We had one set up for the Slytherins but with a few tweaks we can include Ron and Ginny.

"Is it painful?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Mildly." Fred said.

"Than do it." Hermione said.

"Okay. We're leaving now." Fred and George practically ran away. Harry gave a short laugh as he watched the twins run off.

"That was fun." Hermione smiled.

"Your vicious, you know that right?" Harry asked his wife.

"Yes. That is why Ron, Ginny Draco and Snape should watch how they step around me. They will pay for what they did Harry. To both of us." Hermione said.

The two noticed the stares from their classmates and decide to converse in their heads.

"_I know. Now finish your breakfast. Remember that Albus Dumb as doors has announcements this morning."_ Harry said.

"_Fine. We should Dobby bonded to you. He would make much better food then this. It's always so bland." _Hermione said.

As the war progressed in their original time Hermione read up on house elves much more then she had done previously and she learned that a house elf needed a wizard or witches magic to survive in the long term.

Now she was fine with having helpers not slaves who were treated fairly and given wages.

"_That's another thing to add to our list then. You should charm the galleons tonight and we'll hand them out tomorrow morning." _Harry said.

"_Alright. Oh, great snake alert."_ Hermione moaned as Draco and his brawn approached the Gryffindore table or more specifically them.

"Hey Potter. Been spreading more lies about the Dark Lord returning?" Draco said with a sneer.

"Oh yes, their all lies. Just like your father is a death eater with an inferiority complex and needs to torture those he deems beneath him when really their stronger then he is mentally, emotionally and physically and your the same." Harry said.

Draco's pale face turned beet red.

"My father..." Draco began.

"Will hear about this. Blah, blah, blah. Tell someone who actually cares about your inferiority complex." Hermione cut Draco off.

Draco stormed off practically throwing a silent tantrum. Crabbe and Goyle followed him closely behind.

"_I hate him and his father."_ Harry said in his mind once Draco was out of view.

"_His mother is fine though. From that memory you showed us and Minnie showed us that she was willing to sacrifice for you." _Hermione said.

"_True enough. We'll need to find a way to get her away from that man she forced to marry and his demon spawn."_ Harry said.

Neville sat down with Luna at the Gryffindore table.

"Hey guys." Neville said. People were looking at Luna oddly. They ignored it.

"Hey Nev. Luna. We should let you know after we left the ROR we told George and Fred about our soul bond and we told Minnie about the past." Harry told the other couple as silently as possible.

"Really? I suppose we shouldn't wait. The sooner we end this war the better. Do you have any plans about the DA?" Neville asked.

"I'm charming the Galleons tonight." Hermione said as she finished off her plate.

"Are we telling anyone else?" Luna asked.

"Not right away. Maybe into the summer we'll tell Mooney and Padfoot." Harry said.

"Sounds like a plan. Oh good lord." Luna covered up her mouth with her hand when she giggled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Luna pointed at several Slytherins and two hated Gryffindores with multi cored paint covering them while singing the macarena in animal noises.

"I'll have to thank the twins later." Hermione said said as they four of them joined in the great halls laughter.

Harry turned his head in time to see Minnie take a seat next to the headmaster. She looked very depressed and she usually hid her emotions so well.

"She's not taking it well it seems." Neville said as he looked at the older cat animagus.

"No, I don't think. She did take a few years to get over the torture last time. Someone should talk to her." Harry said.

"I'll do it during my spare period." Luna said.

"Thanks Luna. She'll need someone to lean on. Thank god we didn't show her the memory of the news of Filius's death." Harry said.

The other three nodded in agreement.

"Hey mate." Ron said as he sat down. The macarena had stopped a few minutes ago but he and Ginny were still painted the multitude of colours.

Harry's hands clenched into fists as he tried to ignore the idiot.

Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Come one Harry, I want to get to the library before History." Hermione said. Both she and Harry got up and headed out of the great hall.

Neville and Luna didn't want to be around the idiot but they needed to eat.

"Why's looney here?" Ron asked.

Neville just looked at him and growled. Ron looked taken aback but he didn't say anything.

Harry and Hermione walked aimlessly in the corridor.

"I just can't handle this Harry!" Hermione said. She sunk to the floor as she began to cry.

Harry knelt beside her.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"_Our baby!"_ Hermione sobbed in her mind.

"I wish I could bring her back Mya but I can't. It's all my fault she was gone. I was so angry when you died. I should have thought more for our daughter then our self." Harry said. He hugged Hermione on the floor of the corridor.

"It wasn't your fault Harry. It's all those that side with that bastard that no one believed was resurrected." Hermione sobbed.

"We'll save as many people as we can this time my love. I promise." Harry said. The two stayed in what appeared to be a friendly embrace for a few hours.

They stayed that way even after the first bell rang.

Harry just hugged her while Hermione cried lightly.

"Lillian. Lillian. Lillian." She sobbed quietly.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, what are you doing outside of class?" Filius Flitwick asked as he came across two students out of class, one of which was crying.

"Sorry sir but Hermione here is having some trouble coping." Harry said.

"She was our daughter Harry. Why did they have to kill her so helplessly?" Hermione sobbed.

Filius' eyes widened.

"Daughter. I don't recall you two ever having a child." Filius said.

"Professor, how is your Occulemcy against Legilmency?" Harry asked Filius. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone else for a few days now but Hermione wasn't in the best state and let a odd piece of information slip for this time line.

"I'm one of the top ones in all of Europe. Why, Mr. Potter." Filius said.

"May we speak in private?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Let's go to my office." Filius said.

"Come on Hermione." Harry said as he helped his wife off the floor.

"I'm sorry Harry. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry." Hermione said as Harry helped her to the charms professor's office.

"It's fine Hermione but it can't happen again. We're lucky that Filius is trustworthy." Harry said.

The door to the office opened up and the three of them walked into it. Harry and Hermione sat down.

"Now what is this about your daughter?" Filius asked.

"She died. By the hands of Voldemort. Eight years from now." Harry said as he looked down.

"It wasn't your fault Harry." Hermione said.

"You are from the future? How is that possible?" Filius asked.

"A very complicated spell that brought myself, Hermione, Neville and Luna back." Harry said.

"What do you have in common that would have brought you back?" Filius asked. He didn't quite believe the couple. Though their grief seemed so genuine but after the tragic death of Cedric Diggory it was understandable.

"We're soul bond. Have been for six years." Hermione said. Her sobbing seemed to have stopped for now. The death of Lillian had shook her hard. After all she had only learned about it a few hours earlier.

"Can you prove that you tell the truth?" Filius asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other as they conversed telepathically.

"_How do we prove it to him? He might just write us off to 's."_ Harry asked.

"_A magical oath. It's better then giving him the memories like we did with Minnie." _Hermione said.

"_Yeah. She didn't take that well. She's so sad."_ Harry said.

"_So the oath?"_ Hermione asked.

"_Alright." _Harry said.

"Professor, we will do a magical oath to prove the truth." Hermione said. Filius was about to object but quickly closed his mouth when Hermione shot him a glare. Odd that a glare from a student would cause him to shut up.

Harry took out his wand.

"I swear on my magic and my life that what I tell Filius Flitwick about the future is the truth." Harry said as he completed the oath. Hermione took out her wand and repeated the oath.

There was silence for a few minutes as if waiting for Harry and Hermione to keel over dead.

"Alright. I believe you. Why have you come back. Was the future really that horrible. Did He-Who-must-not-be-named win?" Filius asked.  
"I killed Voldemort shortly after he killed our little girl but that win came at a great loss. The only classmate I had that was still alive was Lavender Brown and she had been turned into a werewolf. None of the professor were still alive and the Muggles knew of us." Harry said.

"Any help you require, please feel free to ask me for it." Filius said.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said.

"In private call me Filius." Filius said.

"Thank you Filius." Hermione said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Please come in." Filius called out. Harry and Hermione got ready to leave.

All three were surprised to see Minerva McGonagall enter the small office.

"Harry, Hermione." Minnie said quietly.

"Are you alright Minerva?" Filius asked.

"We told her and showed her some memories. They weren't all pleasant." Harry said.

Both Harry and Hermione knew of the feelings the two had for each other.

"Well we'll leave you two lovebirds alone. WE need to get to potions." Harry said. It was a class he was hoping to at least castrate Snape in.

Both Minnie and Filius blushed at the lovebird comment.

Harry and Hermione hurried out of the office.

"Do you think they'll act on their feelings this time?" Harry asked.

"One can only hope." Hermione said.

%$#^%*)*_*)(&*%^%#$ %&)+**(^^&$%#$! ~!#%&*&()+_*()&*^^$!~%%^*&()*_)_

What do you think of the story so far? Rate and Review as you see fit.


	6. Days of Betrayels

Chapter 6~

I have nearly 8000 views. It's just amazing. Sorry about the story seeming rushed. I can never seem to control it and I did write that last chapter after 28 hours of being awake. This chapter will hopefully be more fleshed out. Enjoy.

%^%^&$&)*((*^&*%^&$%^$╝1ÿ.¤98Op«W○66~*&*(++)_*&&*^^%)*_*&^**(*(&%%$# !

Potions class. Otherwise known as hell on earth or at least it always was when Snape insulted and belittled Harry and the other Gryffindores.

"Hey Harry. Hermione." Ron ran up to them.

"Go away W... Ron. We've had a bad day." Harry said. He clenched his fists at the sight of the youngest Weasley boy.

"So? Cedric's dead. Get over it." Ron shrugged. He couldn't really see why Harry was practically crying over a guy he didn't know very well.

Hermione had to hold Harry back when he went to attack the little Weasel but Ron didn't pay attention as usual. Neither did any other of their class mates.

"I'm going to kill that red headed bastard!" Harry hissed.

"Get in line but it'll have to wait. Now let's go upset Snape. Remember what we decided to do?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I know we can't kill them yet but we will make their lives living hell." Harry growled.

The Gryffindore class walked into the potions class. They shared this class with the Hufflepuffs and not Slytherins luckily.

"_So we'll just have to deal with a weasel and a greasy snake. Lovely."_ Harry spoke to Hermione in his mind as the two sat down near the front. Ron always sat near the back in an effort not to be picked on by Snape.

"_It'll be fine Harry. You know this is only just the beginning of the end for them."_ Hermione rubbed Harry shoulder and took out her potions book.

Both Harry and Hermione began to make small corrections in their potions textbooks. Snape always made them get textbooks that always threw a potion off by a little bit. It was another way that Snape made sure only a small percentage ever passed his class.

A few minutes after they arrived Snape entered.

"Now many of you Dunderheads think that because a fellow classmate has died I will go easy on you. I will not. A death within the student population is more reason for me to not go easy on you. Today you will be learning the Draught of Peace. Instructions on the board. Go." Snape sneered.

The students headed to the potions cupboard to get their ingredients.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"_Ready?"_ Hermione asked in her link with Harry.

"_Ready."_ Harry said as the two of them nodded to each other. They both smiled mischievously. This was going to be fun.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Professor?" She called out in her usual I know something voice.

Every head in the dark classroom in the dungeons snapped to her.

"What Granger?!" Snape demanded with a hiss.

"Are you aware that both the potions textbook and the instructions on the board are wrong?" Hermione asked hiding a grin at how red the Potions professor was turning.

"You are an insufferable know-it-all." Snape hissed.

"Are you saying I'm right?" Hermione asked innocently when she was acting anything but.

Neville decided to join in on the fun.

"What is wrong Hermione? I for one would like to pass this class even if I am classified as a dunderhead." Neville said. The other students looked at Neville in surprise.

"Harry can answer that better then me. His mother was a potions mistress and left Harry her notes." Hermione said.

While that was true, in this time line Harry had yet to receive Lily Potters notes. Snape snapped his head to Harry and scowled.

"As if a du..." Snape began but was cut off when Harry began reciting the correct way to make the draught of peace.

"Step 1. Place 2 mg of Dragon blood with half a cauldron of acramantula silk venom." Harry began reciting.

Everyone in the class dropped what they were doing and wrote down Harry's instructions.

"Sir, it turns out you had one thing in your instructions wrong if we were doing the petrification potion." Harry said.

"Both of you out! Detention tonight at 7 o'clock." Snape growled.

"Alright. Prepare to be sued professor." Hermione said as she and Harry gathered up their school things and left the dungeon.

After they were sure no one was watching they broke down in laughter.

"Oh god I needed that." Hermione said.

"Same. That was so much fun. Thank god Snape is such a moron. We just helped the entire class pass that class baring he doesn't do anything petty." Harry said.

"Let's head to Filius' office. He and Minnie should still be there." Hermione said.

"Aren't you worried we'll walk in on something?" Harry asked.

"Well, don't you want a godbrother or sister?" Hermione asked.

Harry stared at his wife a moment before reacting.

"Ewwww... gross." Harry said.

"Your a twenty four year old man and your still grossed out by anyone other than us procreating." Hermione said.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't be like that but still it brings weird thoughts to my head." Harry said.

"True that." Hermione nodded at her husband.

The two began to walk towards the charms professors office.

"You know even with the other time line that is the quickest we've ever been kicked out of potions class." Harry said.

"It's a record for sure. Once we go to your dads vault you can put it in the marauders handbook." Hermione said.

The marauders handbook was something Harry's dad and his friends put together in their years at Hogwarts. Harry was able to get it in the previous time line. It marked down each accomplishment bad or good into the book.

"We need to have a more in depth plan. We also need a way to get rid of Snape, Draco, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore." Harry said.

They had talked about it the night before but they hadn't gotten any where with the plan. They just wound up telling Minnie and Filius the truth about the future and may have pushed the couple together. Which was mostly unintentional.

"I agree. We can't exactly kill them, no matter how much we want to or what they've done. We could try to find a way to exile their magic." Hermione said.

"Turn them into squibs?" Harry asked.

"Not squibs. Muggles. If we use the right spell or ritual we can make sure that they won't be able to pass any magic to any spawn they manage to procreate." Hermione said.

"I love you Hermione." Harry said with excitement before he managed to start kissing Hermione. They found a broom cupboard and kept on kissing.

"Love you too Harry. Is that the only reason?" Hermione asked.

"No, there are many reasons why I love you. This is only one of a million." Harry said as he gave Hermione kisses up her neck.

"A bit much don't you think? The kisses I mean. The reason. I'll get you to make a list later." Hermione asked in between kisses.

"No, this is the perfect amount. Besides I've been wanting to do this since we got back and I already have a list. Though I didn't write it down this time around." Harry said as they continued kissing.

"As much as I would love to continue this we need to get to Filius' office before another professor, especially the headmaster finds us." Hermione said.

"Alright fine but tonight we are spending the night in the room of requirement. Alone." Harry said.

"I'm all for it dear but we need to think things through more or all of this will have been for nothing." Hermione said.

"I know, I know. Now lets go. Must not keep my godmother and the love of her life waiting. Shall we?" Harry asked holding an arm out to Hermione.

"I would be honoured to." Hermione giggled. After their quick make out session in the broom closet they straightened out their clothes and hair then they headed to Filius' office again.

"Aright here we are. They should still be here. After all we only left twenty minutes ago." Hermione said.

"That will one long making out session. Longer then ours." Harry said with a mock pout being directed at Hermione.

"Stop being a boy. You'll get your kisses later." Hermione said. She knocked on the office door. No answer.

"I hope to Merlin we aren't going to walk in on them." Harry said as Hermione turned the door knob to the office.

There on the charms professor's desk was Minnie and Filius making out.

"I prayed to Merlin. Why didn't he listen?" Harry asked in a whiny voice. Hermione swatted him playfully. She was smiling at the kissing couple.

"Had fun did you?" Hermione asked loudly to get the attention of the two professors.

Minnie and Filius looked up in surprise before blushing.

"Why aren't you in potions?" Filius asked.

"Got kicked out. We may have insulted the esteemed potions professors intelligence." Hermione said with a shrug.

"We never told lies." Harry said at the two professors surprised expressions.

"He was trying to give us the wrong instructions to the potion. We gave the class the right ones before we were kicked out." Hermione said.

"I'm going to kill that greasy bastard!" Minnie fumed. How dare that slimy snake try to sabotage the work of her lions!

"Relax Min." Filius said gently grabbing Minnie's hand. Minnie looked to her friend and love of her life. She seemed to calm down almost immediately.

"We were hoping to hang out here until arithamancy." harry said.

"Unless you want to get back to getting Harry a god brother or sister." Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Harry said as he and the two professors blushed.

"Do you two wish to talk about what happened in your past so that we can avoid it?" Filius asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before nodding.

"We do need to talk more in depth then we have been but we should wait until Neville and Luna are available. They can help us a lot." Harry said.

"I agree. You said that they also remember your past for the most part." Minnie said.

"Up until their deaths yes." Hermione said. Harry looked down. He hated that so many had to die because he wasn't prepared enough in the last time line. This time he would be.

Hermione noticed how he was reacting. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze/

"_We'll do better this time. Your not the only one at fault."_ Hermione spoke to Harry telepathically.

"_I know Mya. No one should die this time."_ Harry promised.

"If we aren't going to talk about that can you show me any spells you have discovered in the future?" Filius asked his two students.

"How do you know we discovered spells in our time?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Because miss Granger, you are the smartest witch of the age and Harry despite appearances is just as intelligent as you are so I believe that the two of you created spells to aide your battle in the future." Filius said.

"Fine we made a couple. Harry why don't you show Filius and Minnie the spell you made after we began to live in the forest?" Hermione asked her husband.

Harry nodded.

He muttered under his breath.

"Inodous Ryikonab" and waved his wand in a quick motion.

The spell created a pensive like screen. It displayed the latest edition of the daily prophet.

"Very unique and useful." Filius said.

"It would definitely put them out of business as their subscriptions would go down." Minnie said as she peered at the screen.

The latest headline read "_**The-boy-who-lived lies?**_".

"Damn woman." Minnie muttered as she found Rita's name below the headline.

"Now lets see one of yours miss Granger." Filius said practically bouncing with excitement.

"Alright then and please call me Hermione. Orronus Pauiut." Hermione waved her wand in a circular motion.

The chair in front of the desk transfigured into knife. It was the exact same as the sword of Gryffindore only smaller. This was the spell that they had used to destroy one of the horcruxes.

"Amazing work Hermione. I am quite proud of that spell work." Minnie said. She adored Hermione who was her favourite student who had the same talent if not more then she did.

The rest of the first period was spent showing Minnie and Filius spells that they had created to help them in the war against Voldemort in their own time line.

At the end of the period Hermione and Harry bid good bye to the newly discovered couple.

Then Harry and Hermione headed to arithamancy, a class that neither Ron, nor Draco was in thankfully. The class had scattered students from different houses. Six from Gryffindore, four from Hufflepuff, five from Slytherin and nine from Ravenclaw.

The next class was herbology. Unluckily for them it was shared with Slytherin. Which meant both Ron and Draco were going to be there. It would be hell.

After this class would be lunch. They still had to talk to Neville who would be able to tell Luna through their soul bonded link. The four of them would then go to Filius' office to further plan out how to stop their future from happening again.

Harry and Hermione stood beside Neville in number six greenhouse. Unluckily though Ron stood next to Hermione.

Ron kept on trying to talk to Hermione and Harry but they ignored him. They could see that Ron's face was turning red at being continually ignored. He would blow up sooner or later.

Hermione was trying to remain calm but in turn was crushing Harry's hand.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What?" She hissed.

"My hand has no bone left in it." Harry said looking at the hand that Hermione was crushing. Ron scowled when he noticed but didn't say anything.

"Oh sorry Harry. Someone was annoying me with his presence." Hermione said without saying who. Ron had no idea that she was talking about him but he wasn't happy with being ignored by the two he considered to be his bestfriends.

Draco was across the table from them with the other Slytherins. He sneered at them but had a triumphant smile on his face.

"See he's glad his master is alive." Harry said nodding towards Draco. Harry gave Draco a grin that clearly said 'I know something and you don't.

Draco's smile faltered for a second.

"That's for sure. Little ferret." Hermione practically growled.

Pomona Sprout walked into the greenhouse with the last of the stragglers and began the class.

"I know this has been a trying year and an even more trying week for all of you but it is best we get right back into learning. Today we will be learning Grigathe Root uses." Pomona said.

Harry wrote a quick note to Neville.

It read: _Neville, we'll be meeting Minnie and Filius in the charms office. We would like for you and Luna to join us . Harry._

Neville looked at Harry and nodded. He became unfocussed as he used his soul bond telepathy over a longer distance.

"Luna says she'll meet us there." Neville said.

"Good. Now let's pay attention and get out of here so we don't have to deal with two animals." harry said.

Neville nodded his agreement.

The class went on without much else going on. The major events happened once the bell had rung.

Harry and Hermione hurriedly packed up their things.

"Oi! Harry! Hermione!" Ron called out to them.

"Keep walking. Keep walking." Harry muttered to himself and to Hermione. They made it to the corridor just inside Hogwarts castle.

"Hey, I don't like being ignored." Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"And I don't like being betrayed by someone who thought was my friend." Harry growled as he threw Ron's arm from his shoulder.

Ron looked shell shocked at the new revelation.

"W... what do you mean Harry?" Ron asked.

"What do I mean? Hermione, care to elaborate?" Harry asked Hermione who had the same look of fury in her eyes to match Harry.

"Well Harry, we both discovered that Ronald here, as well as his sister has been taking money from your vault payed by someone we thought we could trust. Ron has then used that money as a means to friendship with you Harry." Hermione explained as if talking to a young child.

"You don't say?" Harry asked mockingly facing Ron who gulped.

"Listen, Harry, mate. It wasn't..." Ron trailed off when he saw how Harry, Hermione and Neville were staring at him with pure hatred.

"It what? Wasn't your idea? Wasn't in your plan to be discovered? Is that it or did I miss something?" Harry growled.

"Dumbledore payed me. I didn't want to hurt you Harry." Ron said begging.

"That may not have been your intention Weasley but your greed got in the way. Tell your sister that you and her are to stay away from Hermione, Neville, Luna and Myself or face the consequences." Harry said.

Ron nodded dumbly. Sure he was scared now but he would get them back for humiliating him.

Harry, Neville and Hermione headed to Filius's office.

"Well a confrontation with Ron and avoided one with Malfoy the ferret. Not bad." Harry said.

"I wouldn't be so sure Potty. I'll make you regret calling me a ferret." A voice sneered at the group who suddenly found themselves at the pointy end of a wand.

^#^%$(&%)^)+&$^$##$!Q $#==E!##%&YIOOPIO**^%#$ #!Q#ZRDRE !#ET&*&&*% !&%

What do you think? Rate and Review please.


	7. Guides of Determination

Chapter 7~

I'm back! Enjoy.

%*%*^**(*%*ƒ$ #!_+_**(&*%&*%)+#% #$#%^?{ % ()*(#$$#%$#%$ #^)(*_)()}L?

Harry, Hermione and Neville looked at the three wand tips pointed at them. Seems Draco brought Dumb and Dumber with him.

"What do you want Malfoy? Ran out of first years to curse?" Harry asked.

Malfoy Jr. seemed momentarily confused. He was used to weak minded Harry Potter. Harry was not one to beat around the bush. At least not anymore but Malfoy did not know that.

"Bet you think your so high and mighty since you got away from him." Malfoy said.

"Yeah." Goyle spoke.

"High and mighty." Crabbe said.

"Shut it you two." Malfoy rolled his eyes at the two lumbering idiots beside him.

"So why do you have us at wand point? You do realize that if you harm or kill us your Master will be very upset." Harry said.

"So what? I want you dead Potter!" Malfoy yelled.

"Is that so?" Minnie said from behind the three snakes. Malfoy and his goons dropped their wands in surprise.

"Professor... It was Potter." Malfoy pointed his finger to a stoic Harry.

"Oh yes. Is that why he doesn't have his wand out and you do?" Minnie asked with sarcasm dripping from her every word.

Harry hid a snort at Malfoys face.

"I also heard you threaten to kill him. You will be serving detention for the remainder of the year and I believe four weeks into next term. You will also be unable to get a prefect position or Quidditch captain. Anymore incidents like this and you will no longer be allowed Hogsmade visits, or your position as seeker on the Slytherin team. Now off you go before I make good on my threat." Minnie glared at the young pale man in front of her.

"The same goes for you two as well." Minnie nodded at Crabbe and Goyle.

All three Slytherins ran off in fear.

Harry let out a laugh.

"That was great Minnie!" Harry said.

"I wanted to do much more then that to him but I remembered that you wanted to keep them in the dark as long as possible." Minnie said.

Harry, Neville and Hermione all looked nervous suddenly. Minnie narrowed her eyes.

"What did you three do?" Minnie asked.

"We... well okay... _I_ kind of got mad at Ronald Weasley and told him that I knew of both his and his sisters betrayal towards me." Harry said with a small shrug. He did regret his loss of temper. It was probably something his past idiot self would do.

"Alright, I'll take care of this Harry. I suggest you three head to Filius' office. Miss Lovegood is already there. It's so odd. She was the one who warned me you were in trouble." Minnie hurried off. More then likely to find Ron and Ginny before they told someone else.

"Well Luna does have a bit of seer blood in her." Neville said.

"Yeah, during the war she could sense things that were about to happen or happening. Not always though or she wouldn't have..." Hermione trailed off seeing the sad look on Nevilles face. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"No it's alright." Neville said as they began walking towards the transfiguration classroom where Minnie had her office. "It's done and we... I have a chance to never make a stupid mistake like letting her die again." Neville said with determination on his face. The rest of the six minute walk was spent just chit chatting about nothing in peculiar. It had been a long time since they were able to do this but in the end they still had a job to do. Save the world from a destructive war that would spare no one.

They walked up to the classroom and knocked on the door to the office.

"Come on in." Filius spoke through the door.

Luna and Filius appeared to have been in the middle of an interesting conversations.

"Hi Neville. We were just talking about the creatures I found in the other time." Luna said.

"Oh yes. I still can't believe that these crumple horned snorkats are how you defeated a death eater attack.

"That was an interesting battle to say the least." Hermione said.

"We can't see them but Luna can and because of their soul bond, to some degree Neville can see them as well." Harry said.

Neville nodded with enthusiasm.

"Where in Minnie?" Filius asked.

"I lost my temper at Weasley. She went to go fix it and Ginerva as well if need be." Harry said.

"She'll be back soon though." Hermione said at the short wizards worried look.

"Yeah, it is doubtful she will run into any trouble with those two." Neville said.

"She'll be fine." Luna said in a dreamy tone.

Everyone just seemed to look at Luna. They trusted her judgement but they were still uneasy, not that Ron or Ginny could do anything to the seasoned witch. Dumbledore might though.

Another fifteen minutes passed in relative silence. Despite Luna's reassurances, the group was still worried that Dumbledore would be involved.

Suddenly the office door opened again. It was Minnie.

"Are you alright?" Filius asked. Minnie rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Filius. It was a fourth year and a third year. Besides. They never even saw me." Minnie said.

"Good, we were worried." Neville said.

"So my mistake has been corrected?" Harry asked. Hermione rubbed his arm in a comforting manner.

"Mr. Weasley had yet to tell his sister or Albus so it was rather easy." Minnie said.

"I thought I had experience. I should have enough to where this shouldn't have happened." Harry put his head in hands.

"We all slip. I should know." Hermione said as she hugged her soul mate.

"if anyone is to blame, it is the headmaster. He put the weight of the world on an infants shoulders and his friends." Filius said.

There were nods all around. Both Hermione and Harry felt immensely better.

The three couples all sat around the desk in Minnies office.

"Now that all the memories have been viewed, what shall we do next?" Neville asked.

"I think we have to work on training and getting the horcruxes." Harry said.

"I agree. However we should work on the training first. The horcruxes aren't going anywhere." Hermione said.

"Yeah as long as the so called dark lord doesn't know that we know, we will be fine in that regard." Filius said.

"I will spend the summer working with my creatures. I'm going to have to breed them all over again and it took me so long to get the Crumple Nargette cross breed too!" Luna said.

The group smiled at her.

"I love you." Neville said as he kissed her. The other two couples looked at them with smiles on their faces. It was so sweet.

"Now Harry and I wish to start a sort of a school club that only contains people that we trust." Hermione said.

"What kind of club?" Minnie asked.

"A defence club. Though in the other time before we found Dumbledores manipulation it was called Dumbledores army just to spite the ministry." Harry said.

"Sounds intriguing." Filius said.

"It definitely helped me when I needed it." Neville said.

"And it helped me find some much needed friends." Luna said. Both stared at Harry who looked down from all the positive attention.

"Well that settles it. You should start it up again." Minnie said.

Harry nodded.

"Harry and I already mentioned to the Weasley twins of our intentions to start something like this, though we failed to give them a specified time." Hermione said.

"We are going to invite a select few that we trusted in the other time line, though we won't actually tell them anything of our time line until they have a grasp on occulmency and even then it won't be much." Harry said.

"We shouldn't start the club until the next school year though." Neville said.

"Why?" Harry asked. He wanted to start training up for everybody right away.

"_Let Neville explain Harry." _Hermione said in their mind.

"_Of course dear." _ Harry answered back.

"Well summer the four, or rather six of us need to train ourselves up and in the meantime we give people whom we want to invite a book on occulmency so that the can build up their shields on their own. Then we can test them come September first." Neville said.

"That is rather brilliant." Hermione said as Harry nodded.

"Did you expect anything less?" Neville asked with an air of mock superiority.

Harry and Hermione laughed in a joking manner.

"Nothing less Nev." Harry said with a smile.

"Now what should we do about the two youngest Weasleys?" Luna asked.

"And we still do not know where Molly Weasleys loyalties lie." Hermione said.

"Yes, this is one thing where I know that I need help. I tend to get ahead of myself and want to kill them where they stand." Harry said.

"Well the best way I think to take care of them is to take care of Albus Dumbledore." Filius said.

"Well in order to do that we need to hurt his public image." Harry said.

"Well he did just announce the return of Voldemort, which I might add, the ministry does not believe." Filius said.

"Yes but going in that direction would also tarnish Harry's image and that would not be a path we would want to travel." Luna said.

"Then how would we go about that then?" Hermione asked.

"Well we could always let slip to the _lovely_ miss Skeeter about the headmasters past relationship with Grindlewald." Minnie said.

"You mean his lover?" Harry asked.

"How did you know about that?" Minnie asked.

"Skeeter wrote a book all about Dumbledores life after his death." Harry shrugged.

"So that's a start but it isn't an end all." Filius said.

"True enough." Harry said.

"We also need to find Pettigrew and send him to the Wizemgamot. That will be another blow to Dumbledore. It will be shown that he never gave Sirius Black a trial and he will loose two puppets. Myself and Sirius." Harry said.

"_He will never control you or me again my love." _Hermione spoke in their mind link.

"_Of course not. He won't know what hit him Mia."_ Harry replied.

"That's a good start to the plan to bring down Dumbledore." Filius said.

"Now about the training during the summer... what do you want to do?" Minnie asked.

"We will need to find a way to meet without letting _anyone_ know what we are up to, which sadly means that you will have to stay at the Dursleys for another summer Harry." Luna said.

"I know but the rewards will outweigh the costs this time." Harry said.

"There are trunks available at the trunk shop in Diagon alley. If we get one for each of us it would have a floo in each one that would connect to a pre-determined location, as well as a few different rooms for storage or say potion making." Filius said.

"I didn't know a trunk could have a floo in it." Hermione said.

"Only specified ones can." Filius said and stopping the explanation at that.

"Where would the location be though?" Harry asked.

"I will be spending the summer in my family's manor. It could be there." Minnie said.

"That would be lovely." Luna said.

"But there is one problem." Filius said.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"The trunks are 300 galleons a piece. Quite expensive." Minnie said.

"I'll pay for them." Harry said. "I'm going to be paying the Goblins a visit to get my fiances in order anyways. I'll have five drawn up since Minnie is going to provide a location." Harry said. He stopped any arguments over the purchases with his statement.

"How will you get away from them Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I would like to know that as well." Minnie said.

"A simple confundus should do it." Harry said.

"Harry..." Minnie began.

"What? You think after the years we fought we wouldn't have mastered at least some wandless magic. I won't say that I'm an expert but I know enough." Harry said.

"Really? That's amazing." Filius said.

"As long as I use a low powered spell, the ministry won't be able to detect the magic." Harry said.

"But what shall the training entail?" Minnie asked.

"Keeping up with our occulmency, our animagus forms, wandless magic." Harry said.

"Defensive spells, potions." Neville said.

"Scribing, creature breeding and training." Luna continued.

"And of course we will need to learn how to use runes in combat. Something we sadly never learned in the other time." Hermione finished.

"Well then tour plan is all planned out then." Neville said.

"Yes it is." Filius nodded.

"I say, it is about time for lunch. Shall we eat here or in the grand hall?" Minnie asked.

Everyone looked around the office and nodded at each other.

"Here." They said together. They really did not want to be in the grand hall. They wanted to be with people that they could trust.

Minnie conjured up a plate of sandwiches and some water. Then they began to eat.

They had a long summer ahead of them.

#%%$&())&*^(_*&)*&)&**()^)+_(&^% #&$()_)^&*$^%&()_(*^&%$^*&(_)(+(&*^%#&^*&(

A little shorter then I wanted but it gets the ball rolling again. I can't promise a steady stream of updates but I will try my best to get updates in as soon as I can. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will take place in the summer.


End file.
